hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5344 (16th January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Sienna is adamant that nothing will stop her from getting Sophie, Sebastian and Brody back. Liam bumps into James, who has just returned to the village. Sid is excited for their night together, but Juliet doesn't share his excitement. Sienna tells Liberty and Damon of her plan. Liberty isn't sure on the plan as they don't know how to find where Brody is. Sienna tells them that they don't know yet. Maxine sits down in a chair in the hospital, reading a magazine. She watches a nurse input the security code to enter the private oncology unit and waits for the nurse to leave before opening the door and entering herself. She notices Warren and Joel walk into Sebastian's room and searches through Warren's coat pockets. She finds a piece of paper and quickly runs off, narrowly missing Warren. Liam tells James that he can be his plus one for Jesse and Courtney's wedding. Liam also breaks the news that Breda was the serial killer - she killed Harry. James realises that he had no justification for his actions, but Liam tells him that he only made a mistake. He says that it's done - there's nothing he can do about it now. James runs off, pretending to be OK to Liam. Warren reveals that he will be releasing Brody at 1pm today. He says that if Sienna sticks by her deal, he'll stick by his - but if she doesn't, she'll never see the twins again, and he will be left on his own in the container. Liberty is going to miss Sienna. She is shocked to learn that Sienna wants Liberty to join her once she is safe and Liberty has the baby - she wasn't going to leave Liberty behind. Damon is shocked to learn that Maxine is helping Sienna. Sienna points out that Maxine is the best liar they know. She shows Sienna the paper, she realises that Brody is in a container in a shipping yard. She can't read the company name, but Damon thinks he will be able to figure it out. Sienna asks Maxine for another favour. Brooke tells that Juliet isn't pleased with the hotel. Juliet admits that she is nervous, she doesn't want to have sex again. Brooke reminds her that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. Sid meets with Jordan, who gives him money and tells Sid not to worry about paying him back. He offers Sid drugs too but Sid refuses, saying that Juliet isn't into drugs. Jordan is insistent in giving Sid advice on how to please Juliet. Courtney suggests that they name the tables at their wedding after planets as she puts toast in the toaster. Jesse asks why it has to be about her occupation and not his. She doesn't think naming the tables after hairstyles is very romantic, and he points out that naming a table "Uranus" isn't either. They decide to pick which idea they go with by who's toast finishes cooking first. Courtney chooses the left side and the right pops up first. He says that the top table can be called Earth as she "means the world to" him. Liberty notices a reflection in Brody's eye in a photograph sent by Warren with the letters "NE". Damon finds one of the shipping yards, Nexas Storage in North Liverpool shipping yard has "NE" in it. They are delighted that they have found Brody. Warren bumps into Sienna at the hospital and Maxine quickly hides. Sienna lies that Doctor Fry was running late, and tells him to wait in the waiting room for her. Sid tells Jordan that it's nice being with Leela as she cares about him, unlike Stuart. Jordan is happy that Sid has landed on his feet, and wants to meet Leela. Juliet backs out of going to the hotel with Sid and explodes at him before storming off, to his confusion. Sienna receives a text from Liberty saying that they're going to the shipping yard. Maxine and Sienna go to Sebastian's room, only to find Joel still there. Maxine comes up with a Plan B and speaks to Doctor Fry. Doctor Fry asks Joel if he'll see a patient in room 5 downstairs by request of her niece. Joel leaves the twins and Sienna goes into the room whilst Maxine gets the car. Sienna tells the twins that it's time to go with "mummy". James is furious to find Juliet not at school and she snaps at him over not contacting neither her or Romeo whilst he was away. She gets upset and James begins to feel guilty for snapping. Courtney is delighted with her wedding veil. James gets Juliet to open up to him. She isn't sure if Sid is the right person for her. James admits to possibly not being in a relationship for the right reasons. She asks if it's hard trying to find the right person when you're gay. He says that it's not as there's plenty of gay people, but isn't sure if he'll find anyone as special as Harry. Juliet assures him that he'll find someone as good as Harry, and thanks him for helping. He thanks her for helping him get his priorities straight. She thinks she is going to enjoy having two older brothers looking out for her. Damon and Liberty arrive at the shipping yard. She tries to use crystals to see where Brody may be, infuriating Damon. Damon thinks he and Liberty are doing the wrong thing, but Liberty vows to not let Sienna down again after the events at his and Maxine's wedding. She is going to do everything to get Sienna and the twins back together. They begin trying to search the containers. James apologises for not being around when Romeo and Juliet were growing up. They are both shocked to hear Donna-Marie's voice - "little Miss Hurricane is back in town". Warren asks Doctor Fry about the transplant. Doctor Fry informs Warren that she told Sienna that she was not viable as a donor due to her previous sessions of chemotherapy. Warren races to Sophie and Sebastian's room. Maxine arrives at the hospital and waits for Sienna. She leaves with the twins, but bumps into a shocked Joel. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brooke Hathaway - Adam Woodward *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Doctor Fry - Sadie Pickering Music Notes *First appearance of Donna-Marie Quinn since 26th April 2019. *The unknown child actors playing Sophie and Sebastian Blake are uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020